


Plus Ca Change...

by flawedamythyst



Series: The Truth In The Lie [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stamp, set two years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus Ca Change...

Dean's phone woke him, ringing incessantly from somewhere just to his left. He and Sam had fallen asleep where they were, naked and still kinda sticky, and somehow, whilst sleeping, Dean had managed to wind all his limbs around Sam so tightly that getting separated was going to be tough. After two years, he was used to the way he'd get as close to Sam as he could in the night, but he still felt a niggling annoyance that his subconscious was so obvious about exactly how much Sam meant to him.

“Answer the damn phone,” muttered Sam sleepily into his shoulder, and Dean carefully pulled an arm free to reach for it.

“Yeah?” he grunted into it, and there was a moment of silence, as if the person on the other end hadn't really expected to get an answer.

“Is this Dean Winchester?” asked a male voice.

“Who's asking?” he returned, because only a moron gave away information over the phone to someone he doesn't know.

“It's Nick,” said the voice. “Uh, Special Agent Nicholas Harding.”

Dean was immediately wide awake. What the hell was a fed doing calling him? He sat up, pulling away from Sam and ignoring the grumpy little noise he made. “Who?” he asked, and then recognition came to him. “Wait, Nick? From Nova Scotia?”

Nick gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah, that's the one.”

“Jesus,” said Dean, glancing down at Sam, who was awake now too and watching Dean with a worried frown. “How you doing? How's, uh..”

“James,” filled in Nick for him. “He's good. We're both good. I finally got my career back on track after letting two known fugitives get away.”

“Well, they couldn't have expected you to get us,” said Dean. “After all, we're awesome.”

“Yeah,” said Nick, not sounding one hundred percent convinced. “Actually, that's kinda what I'm calling about. I've got this case at the moment, and it's kinda, uh, weird. I think it might be, you know, your kind of thing.”

“Yeah?” asked Dean, meeting Sam's eyes again. Sam had propped himself up on one arm to watch Dean's half of the conversation better, and when Dean looked at him, he draped his arm across Dean's thighs.

“Yeah,” continued Nick. “People are disappearing from inside their houses, during the night, with no sign of a break in. Then, a few days later, they turn up dead, back in their house, as if they'd never left at all.”

Dean frowned. “That does sound like our kinda thing,” he admitted. “Whereabouts is it?”

“Uh, Washington,” said Nick. “DC.”

“Hang on a sec,” said Dean slowly. “You want us to come to the place with the highest concentration of FBI in the country? Where half of them have probably seen our mugshots and had Henriksen tell them all about how evil we are?”

“It's not that bad here,” said Nick, at exactly the same time as Sam said, “Dean,” in a tone that meant 'don't be a dick'.

“I know,” Dean growled at both of them. “Gimme a moment,” he said to Nick, and pulled the phone away. “If we get arrested, they're going to throw away the key,” he reminded Sam.

Sam sighed. “We're not much more likely to get arrested there than we are here,” he said. “And if there's a job...”

Dean made a face and put the phone back to his ear. “Okay, we're in,” he said. “I'll call you when we get into DC.”

“Okay, great,” said Nick, sounding equal parts relieved and freaking out. “See you soon, then.”

“Bye,” said Dean and hung up. He sat back against the headboard with a sigh. “You just want to see the White House,” he accused Sam.

Sam laughed quietly. “Oh yeah,” he said, his hand creeping slowly up Dean's leg. “Don't forget all those museums, the monuments...”

Dean caught his hand before it got too high, and slid back down to lie next to him. “Guess we're going to DC then,” he said, keeping hold of Sam's hand.

“In the morning we are,” said Sam with a smirk. “Right now, we're both naked and in bed...” His voice trailed off, and his other hand found its way onto Dean's hip. Dean grinned back at him and let go of his hand in favour of pulling him in close and kissing him.

****

Dean was halfway to dropping off again when Sam said sleepily, “You know, last time we met Nick and James, we were pretending to be lovers. This time we're going to have to pretend _not_ to be.”

Dean had a sudden thought. "Dude, are we going to have to sleep in separate beds?"

"They'll think we're pretty strange if we share," replied Sam.

"Man, this is really going to suck," muttered Dean. Sam laughed softly, his breath huffing out against Dean's neck.


End file.
